The present invention relates generally to circulation systems which cause fluid to flow through various system components for the purposes of clarifying, heating, purifying and returning the fluid back to the original body of fluid, and more particularly, to pool skimmer system which cause water to flow through a basket to remove debris floating on the surface of a pool and to return the water back to the pool.
In the context of swimming pools, the water in the pool is filtered through a circulation system. In particular, the circulation system has a reservoir attached adjacent to the pool. The reservoir and the pool are attached to each other through an inlet. Water is filled into the pool to a level above the inlet such that the water from the pool passes through the inlet into the reservoir. In this regard, the inlet is partially submerged under the surface of the water in the pool, and the level of the water in the pool is equal to the level of the water in the reservoir. The reservoir is connected to a pump which draws water from the pool side of the inlet to the reservoir side of the inlet. The reservoir additionally has a filter which traps any debris floating on the surface of the water and in the water. When the circulation system is deactivated, the debris trapped in the filter is trapped in the reservoir by a rotatable weir. The weir is located at the inlet. The weir only rotates toward the reservoir. In this regard, the weir is capable of preventing passage of water from the reservoir to the pool. The weir allows passage of water from the pool to the reservoir but not from the reservoir to the pool.
The filter discussed above requires regular cleaning. In this regard, an access opening is provided directly above the filter. The access opening is formed in a deck which surrounds the pool. Multiple techniques are employed in the prior art to cover the access opening. An example of a cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,771 (‘771 patent’) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Briefly, the '771 patent discloses a cover comprising a frame and a cap member. The deck is modified with an opening sized and configured to receive the frame, and the cap member is sized and configured in conjunction with the frame to be removeably engagable therefrom.
In the context of swimming pools, the above described circulation system is typical of circulation systems in current use. To trap debris floating on the surface of the pool water, the circulation system requires that the pump be extraordinarily powerful such that debris floating on the pool water are drawn toward and passes through the inlet. Additionally, debris is drawn toward but does not pass through the inlet. Instead, the debris floating on the water of the pool collects on both sides of the inlet. The present invention alleviates the deficiencies in the prior art.